The invention relates to a computer program product to be run via a processor-system for generating and/or analyzing traffic signals for testing at least a part of at least one integrated-circuit-environment, which integrated-circuit-environment is designed to handle traffic signals.
Such an integrated-circuit-environment, for example, corresponds with an Application Specific Integrated Circuit or ASIC for use in a switch, router, bridge, (de)multiplexer, modem, etc., or corresponds with several circuits like, for example, ASICs on a Printed Circuit Board or corresponds with the Printed Circuit Board etc., whereby at least one circuit or at least one connection between at least two circuits is to be tested.
A prior art computer program product is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,788, which discloses a library of test programs, an autodetector, an autoverifier, a failure report generator, a tools archiver, and a package information logger.
The known computer program product is disadvantageous, inter alia, due to the prior art computer program product being insufficiently re-usable and efficient.